


With the Sun in our backs

by YukiMizuhiki



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Possible Character Death, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiMizuhiki/pseuds/YukiMizuhiki
Summary: After storming Arasaka Tower by herself, V has become a living legend in Night City. With Johnny banished from her head and Judy by her side V tried everything to find a cure over the next month - sadly with no results. Plagued by Nightmares over her upcoming demise, she is forced into a choice - Keep searching in NC or try her luck elsewhere?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. A rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I think Cyberpunk left many Players dissattisfied with the Endings. After playing trough all of them, I decided to work towards some closure for myself by taking a new route during the Sun Ending, which I have seen wished for a lot, but which ultimately was not granted towards us.
> 
> I think all things considered - especially after having a head canon about certain events that could have happened in between Side Quests for Judy - I thought it was highly depressing to lose her after the Sun Ending. So let's see where my mind takes this.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it, please excuse me for not having the best english as it is not my native tongue.

The light from the giants windows of her pad blinded V as woke up. Her Hand was outstretched infront of her, trying to grab Johnnys Should as he turned towards the Bridge to the Cyberspace with Alt. Even though it has been nearly a month since she was seperated from him, V could still not get over the feeling of emptiness in her head. Yes - Johnny was an Asshole from time to time - Yes - Johnny was the reason she was dying to beginn with... but Johnny was also her friend, maybe the closest friend she ever had. The last meeting in Mikoshi still haunted her - did they do the right thing? Did they explore every avenue they had? And wasn't it all futile in the End?

V pulled her Arm back and was about to close her Eyes again to catch a few more winks when the soft breathing behind her, reminded her why it was worth it in the End. V slowly turned around in her bed and looked at the beautiful form of her girlfriend next to her. Judy was still dressed and V did not remember being in bed with her when she went to sleep the night before - Jude probably just came home and crashed after another long quarrel with Suzie at the Bar. It was probably the thing that hurt V the most at the Moment. She promised Judy to escape this hell hole, yet they were still stuck trying desperatly to find a cure that probably didn't exist.

V slowly raised her Hand and put it softly on Judy's cheek which inturn made her rouse with a smile. "Mornin~" Judy yawned as she woke up looking at V with a dreamy expression. "Mornin" V replied going in for a kiss. "I'll go take a shower". Without waiting for a reply V got up, still a bit down from her recent thoughts she tried to escape Judy before she noticed - as she so often did. "I'll join you in a sec" came a soft purr from behind and even though she did not feel like it, V could not resist the urge to smile. A few moments later the water hit her and another moment later Judy stepped into the shower next to her.

Judys soft hand touched V's Shoulder as she pressed her towards to wall to make her turn around and look at her, as she inturn sheepishly grinned towards her Lover. "I was stuck a bit longer at Lizzie's than I planned yesterday..." - Judy paused a Moment to give V a kiss on her cheek - "... so I think we have to make room for some extra time this morning." With suprising force she pressed V to the shower wall so the Water poured down between them before her head poked trough it to start kissing her V again. The show of dominance did not suprise V. They had a bit of a dry spell over the last few days as V was mostly stuck at the Afterlife and Judy at Lizzies - NC wasn't kindly to them again and they barely saw each other. As Judy reached her breasts however a coughing fit overcame V and Judy backed of a bit as some blood hit her.

"Fuck V, it's getting worse... Aren't your new meds doing anything?" It took V a second to find her bearings again. No, the new meds did shit for her but Viktor said it was her best bet for now to at least slow down everything. She hadn't told Judy yet as she did not want to worry her any more than neccessary. "I guess we continue this later... I'll be in the kitchen to whip up some breakfast." Judy's hand carefully slid over V's cheek as she stepped out of the shower and left the room. A dull thud echoed trough the room as V punched the wall. What was she supposed to do now? What would Johnny tell her, if he saw her like this?

The smell of fresh Coffee improved her mood slightly as V walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Judy just finished making some sandwiches and held out a plate to V which she took in return. "So, how are you holding up?" Judy turned her head away so that V could only see a curtain of greend and pink hair, probably because Judy knew some bad news were coming her way. "I'm dying Jude... I'm working on it, but what do you want me to tell you?" "How about the truth? I'm not blind V - I can see that you are putting up a wall, not letting me trough. I sometimes wonder if you would even notice if I just left." As she went towards the balcony she brushed V's shoulder roughly and dumbfunded as she was V just barely managed to hold onto the plate. She put down her plate and her coffee, suddenly not hungry anymore. Was she really that cold towards Judy that it made her feel like that? Did she proof her right by simply not saying anything?

Judy looked over her shoulders as V stepped out onto the balcony. She could see a bit of wetness near V's eyes - probably the reason why it took her so long to follow her outside. "V, we need to talk. I have learned a lot from this City. If you stay long enough it either turns you into an asshole or you get offed by one. You have found your place here. Queen of the Afterlife, a living legend. But I don't belong. I always knew I fucked up when I did not take my chance to run off." She threw a loving gaze towards V before she continued, "don't get me wrong, I don't regret my reason to stay. But I need to find my place." "You are right," V replied instantly leading Judy's eyes to widen. She expected her Partner to rebel against her statement, telling her how much she needed her even though it did not feel like it at the Moment, "I have found my place and you need your place aswell. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you over the last few weeks - I guess everything that happend in MIkoshi just got to me. Judy took a step towards V and embraced her. "Ok then," she replied burrying her face into her girlfriends shoulder to stiffle the upcoming tears, "I guess I will tell Suzie and see where I go from there." V hugged Judy tightly and rested her chin on her head. "Alright. I'll tell Rogue that she needs to take over again and get some meds for the road from Vik."

Judy broke the hug by pushing V away with a puzzled expression on her Face. "What do you mean? You have your life here - your dream here. I don't understand..." "You just said so yourself. I have found my place. But it isn't here. It isn't the Afterlife or being a legend. It is by your side. I promised you, we would leave together. I am sorry it took me so long to follow up on this promise." Tears ran down V's face as Judy also started tearing up. "But you will die if you come with me..." Judy covered her face up with her Hands. "I will die if I stay here aswell... But I'd rather die happy by your side then in the streets of this city chasing something that might not exist." The two women embraced each other again and stood there crying. V felt suddenly a lot closer to Judy again as if the wall she had build over the last month crumbled around her. She knew this was the right thing to do - after everything she went trough with Judy it would be plane stupid to let her biggest source of happyness leave. "Allright," Judy finally said looking up into V's eyes, "should I pick you up at Viktors Clinc when I am done with Suzie?" "Sounds good. But we gotta Visit Mama Welles, too. I think she would course me to hell if I left the City without saying goodbye.. all things considered." They broke apart and each started going around the apartment to collect and pack some stuff. After they stored everything in Judy's Van she got in and let the engine howl before hanging her head outside the window. "I'll call you when I am done - probably wont take long. I bet Suzie will be more than pleased to be rid of us." Judy blew V a kiss which V caught out of the air to plant on her lips. "Cya soon~".

V pulled out her holo as she watched Judy drive off. "You have some nerve calling me about 20 Minutes after you are supposed to be here... the Client is wainting V." Rogue had grown a bit colder towards her since she heared what happened to Johnny. Even though she would never admit it, she cleary still had some feelings for the Rockerboy which was now gone forever. "Sorry ma'am," V replied with a ridicilously deep bow, "I just wanted to call you to say I wont show today." "What the fuck V, this isn't a game - you think you will get another shot at this Job if you don't show up today?" "I highly doubt it - but I have other plans for the near future. Speaking of which - Afterlife is yours again, I don't plan to stick around in NC." It was an odd expression, V was bad at reading Rogue but for a brief moment she was sure she saw the Fixer smile - but as fast as it appread, as fast it was gone again. "So, you are just gonna walk away? After everything you did at Arasaka Tower? I was sure you would go his way, you know?" "Maybe, but unlike you two I didn't fall into the lap of Adam Smasher while escaping. Maybe if you had managed to espace that day you would understand me better." Rogue looked a bit abashed at V as she hung up. She walked over to her Avenger and got in while setting the Auto Pilot to Viks Clinic - there were a lot of calls to be made and this drive would give her the needed time.

As V got out of the Car she was greeted by the familiar ranting of Gary which she ignored as usual before she entered Misty's shop. "Looks like your Magician really go to you." Misty smiled at V from behind her Counter. She had messaged her the Plan before arriving and the smile she got no showed her, that at least one of her friends supported her in this decision without even a little doubt. "I warned Vik that you are coming around, but I haven't told him anything else. I thought it would be best for you to do that. I'll see you later at Mama Welles'?" V hugged Misty as she went past her, "sure thing. I hope she will not rip my head off." V walked out the backdoor and down the stairs into Viktors Clinic where the former Boxer sat in his usual corner watching his usual fight. "Don't you ever get bored of that fight?" "Not really, but sometimes I just switch it over to your fight in Pacifica. It wasn't compareable to the old days but it was a good fight non the less. What brings you to me today? I did not expect you for another week for new meds." V laid down on the operating table as Viktor rolled over to her. "Plug in and let's see what we can do for now." A second later her Personal Link was jagged into Viktors Setup and the usual display appread showing V the newes stock. "Well Vik, I got some news for you and I am honestly not sure if you like it or not - no no no, nothing about my health!" Viktor had thrown V a worried look but relaxed as she reassured him. "It's just... I decided to leave NC." She took a deep breath expecting a harsh or disappointed reaction from Viktor - but he just smiled at her. "Good for you. I told you all along, glory is not everything. Also it kinda killed me everytime to tell you I could not do much for you. What's your plan? Learned of someone out there that can help you?" V sighed and shook her head. "Thought as much. Well, I know from your Vitals that the meds aren't the most effective, but they are doing some work. At least let me restock you a bit so you wont regret it later on." "That's all you gonna tell me? No 'don't do it, you are going to die out there' no 'what a gonk idea'? Nothing?" She threw a fake frown towards him - honestly she was suprised how well Vik took it. "Would not cross my mind. I have a feeling you are not doing this for selfish reasons and I approve of it. This last month you were like a Girl possessed - and it did not do you any good, did it? I can't make miracles work, you probably are going to die - hell, I did not give you that gun for no reason when you dicided to storm Arasaka Tower like a lunatic. But I have the feeling you will at least be happy this way."

The fresh air felt nice and cool as she left Viktors Clinic. He had kinda become a Father Figure for V and with his blessing she felt a lot better about what she was doing. Now it was time to enter the Lions den. It took a while but soon her Holo Rang and the most beautiful smile greeted her. "So, I am done on my end. You done at the Clinic?" "Sure am, just standing outside listening to Gary. How did Suzie react?" The howling of an Engine came trough the holo as Judy started making her way towards V. "To be honest... she did not believe me I guess. I let her keep my setup don't think we can take that with us. Rita also believes me to be back tomorrow. But at least Mateo had a certain fire in his eyes when I told him we are running away together." It was the first time in a few days that V heared an honest laugh from Judy. "I'll be there in 5, stay outta trouble Calabacita." And sure enough, a few minutes later her Van rolled up infront of V. "So, as we wont need it... I thought we could give our pad away to someone in need?" She tought of River and Joss in the outskirts of town - he would probably not accept it as their evening together ended a bit akwardly when V told him about Judy on the top of that water tower. "As long as he knows that you are mine, I am good with it." Judy turned down the Music and a few seconds later River picked up his phone. "Hey V, whats up?" "Not much River. I justed wanted to call in to let you know that me and Judy, who has full posession of me and clearly owns me, are gonna leave NC." "Gonk..." "That was her I assume?", River laughed as Judy resisted the urge to punch V. "In the flesh. So anyways - I don't really plan to return and I thought you five might want to move into our pad? Would be a shame to let it go to waste and I honestly don't know anyone who would deserve it more." It was an akward silence. River looked at V with an expression she could not read. "I don't really know how to react. First of all - I am sad to hear that you are leaving. I wont get into it, you probably have your reasons. And are you sure it is ok? I mean, it would be preem for Joss to leave this shithole behind... But I will have to talk withher about it." "Don't worry about it. If you decide to take it go to the Coyote Cojo Bar in Heywood and tell Mama Welles that I send you to pick up the Key. She will know." River nodded with a somber expression. "Thanks a lot, again you are changing our lives in a way I could never repay. If you ever need help, you call me, alright?" "No worries, will do. Goodbye River." "Goodbye, V."


	2. An ofrenda for the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With most of her ties to the City cut V and Judy set out to visit Mama Welles before departing from Night City itself.

V took a deep breath as she leaning back in the passenger seat of Judy's Van. They just rolled out in the back alley of the Coyote Cojo Bar about to meet Mama Welles and Misty for some Launch and probably a final goodbye. V knew that she was doing the thing that was right for her heart, but after Mama Welles lost Jackie it felt like she was taking another child from her. V had no real family left and it was Jackies Mom that took her in when she returned from Atlanta and made sure she was cared for like a parent should. Now just taking of she felt kinda ungrateful. Judy softly palmed her chin to turn V's head towards her. "Don't worry to much. If she is anything like the stories you told me, she will understand." "Then why are you shaking Jude?" The trembling Hand from her Partner sunk from V's face and Judy frowned at her. It was true, she seemed very nervous. "Nothing to do with it, I'm just cold." V started snorting from laughter - Judy was never a good liar and V knew perfectly well that her nervousness had nothing to do with the weather. Shaking her head she opened the door and got out of the Car and waited for Judy to come along, stretching out her hand to take her Lovers into it. Together they made their way into the bar.

It was loud as always - some Valentino Gangoons were having some sorta Party in an upstars booth but it did not matter. The person she had to meet was standing at the bar talking to the bartender. V draged Judy towards her and following a nod from Pepe, Mama Welles turned around. "Mija! It's been a while! I told you not to be a stranger and yet everyday I start to think you have forgotten me." Mama Welles made a step forward to hug V but came to a hold when she noticed Judy - more importantly the way the two women were holding hands. "My oh my, and who might you be?" Judy smiled at her and with a sheepish grin towards we started talking to their host. "Judy Alvarez, es un honor conocerio. I heared a lot about you from my V." The possesive tone made V blush furiously and she decided to intervene before Judy took complete control of the situation. "Sorry I haven't told you yet. Been a busy few weeks. Judy and I started dating a few weeks back." It was a very soft smile that they both got from Mama Welles before she put an arm around each woman to pull them together. "I'm just glad that you are happy Mija. I wanna hear the full story over Dinner. Misty should be here soon aswell. Do you want a beer?" She did not really wait for a reply as she went over to Pepe to grab a few bottles for her guests.

The three women sat down at one of the tables which some Valentinos cleared of for Mama Welles and her guests. The next hour went by in a flash as V started going into detail how she and Judy met, even though she omited the details that it was due to the cursed job that cost her Jackie. Judy used the times when V took a sip from her beer to carry on with the story even though not many things came out of her as she constantly took a glance at V and stopped talking just to smile at her. Mama Welles did not seem to mind though and they had not nearly finished the story when Misty sat down next to them after giving Mama Welles a quick hug. "So, how much have you discussed already?" Misty threw a meaningful look at V which sighed in return. "Well, we haven't gotten around to that yet." She grabbed Judy's Hand on the table and took a deep breath as a weird look of excitement came over Mama Welles face. "We have decided to leave the city..." V looked down as she could not bear looking her surrogate Mother in the eyes right now. She felt the explosion coming but it did not. "Is that so. How come?" It was clear, that Mama Welles wasn't pleased. Her tone became very strict and a bit coler all of a sudden. Luckily V was spared to answer as Misty decided to take over for a bit. "Well... V isn't doing to well. Actually Vik is not able to do much for her anymore after everything that has happened. She is dying Mama." They all went silent for a moment and as V looked up she wasn't shocked to see some tears in Mama Welles' eyes. "I am sorry to hear that. After my Jaquito left us I feared everyday that you would follow him with that lifestyle of yours. And now it is taking you away aswell." V squeezed Judy's hand tighter as she shook her head. "Thats not it. I decided not to follow that Lifestyle anymore. I just want to spend the rest of the time I have with someone very dear to me." V looked over to Judy who was blushing in a very deep red. When she looked back to Mama Welles she saw a smile on her face again. "Well, at least you finally got some sense into you Mija. I'm very glad that you found someone that could take you from this dangerous path. There is nothing worse for a parent than losing a child to this city. And even though it seems I have yet one more to lose, I at least have the knowledge that you took something back from it. You have my blessing Mija, but I must insist you stay the night." "Of course we will. I am sure you have some nice Stories about V that you could share with me before I steal her away." It was Judy that had piped up and V was very glad for it. It was hard enough to leave everything and everyone behind - though it was the right thing to do - at least Judy was not in a rush to cut all ties. "Lot's of them. You probably wont believe half the things my two children did when they live under my roof." "Oh trust me, I can imagine some. So V, why don't you grab some of our stuff for the night while I keep Mama Welles company?" V raised her eyebrows, it was kinda odd for Judy to make this request, but she did not think much of it. "Sure thing babe. Wanna give me a Hand Misty?" With a nod the V and Misty started making their way out of the bar leaving Judy and Mama Welles behind.

"Well, that went better than I could have hoped." V took a deep breath from the fresh air as she opened up the back door of Judy's Van. "Well, I doubt that she is as cool with it as she shows, but I also belief that she is genuinly happy that you are leaving this part of your life behind to do something you truly enjoy for once." "I guess. I'm just feeling a bit distraught - I'm gonna miss you all." Misty took V's Hand and pressed it on her own heart. "Don't worry, we will always be there with you. Also, if you get lonely, just call us. It's not like we are gonna be out of the world." Feeling reassured V grabed a bag from the Van and tossed it to Misty before she took a second one for herself. "I guess if she insists we stay we will probably be in Jackies quarters. You still got the key to the garage?" Misty nodded and started walking towards the garage behind the bar where Jackie used to live. It was like walking trough a time wall and for a second V was sure that Jackie would come trough the door of the next room just to tell her about the next job he scored for them - but he did not show. V tossed her bag to the ground and looked around. Jackies Arch was still standing in the corner as V could not take Mama Welles' present at Jackies ofrenda - it just felt wrong to take his bike even though she appreciated the gesture. "You come here often?" V went into the next room to drop onto the sofa looking at the unfinished sand mandala Jackie created. "Not really," Misty replied as she sat down next to her, "Jack is always with me, I'm sure he would not want me to be hung up on this place. It is more for his Mother to grief than for me." "How do you do it Misty?" The blonde tilted her head looking at V. "What do you mean?" "You know perfectly well, that after today we will probably never see each other again. You know that and still you seem so strong and unfaced. I just wish I had the strength to just face my fate like that." Misty got up and looked down at the Mandala. "Do you really think that you will be gone? As long as we can remember you, will you truly cease to be? Just think about where you are right now. Isn't Jackie still alive here?" She tossed V another smile before she left the room, leaving V to her very confused thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I sound like a total gonk... But I was really scared to face you." Judy had just finished watching V and Misty walk out as she looked back over to Mama Welles who just raised an eyebrow. "It's just that... if your son had never gotten that Job. I would have never met V. Does that make me a horrible person, that I am still glad he took it, even though it cost you so much?" Judy burried her face in her Hands - it was the same thing that tortured her about Evies fate. If not for the stupid heist and the damn relic, Evie would be alive. But also she would still be alone in Lizzie's Bar dreaming of a way out of this hell hole that would probably never come. She felt so selfish that her own happiness came at the expense of so many people. "You worry to much. Come, let me show you something." Mama Welles took Judy by the arm and walked her over to the Corner where Jackies ofrenda was. "My Jaquito was always an optimist. He felt himself bulletproof even. But if he was here now, listing to what you just sad to me, you know what he would have said? 'Chica, whatever happens, happens. Now let us get some food and then go dancing'. He was a really carefree boy." Once more she wiped away a tear from her face. "You don't need to apologize. If anything, I am happy that this tragedy let to something so wonderful in return. You just make sure that you take good care of her. V is a very reckless person and I honestly can't imagine her in a quite life." Judy could not help herself but smile. She so far was unable to see her 'fortune' from that perspective. She always saw the bad in it, never that it was actually the one good thing to come out of a very bad situation. "I plan to. I really wanna spend the rest of my life with her... I wish it was possible." Judy went to the little stand next to the ofrenda to pick up two shots of tequila - one for her and one that should put on the table for Jackie before drinking hers. "Then at least spend the rest of her life with her. It may not be as long but quality.." "over quantity." Judy finished her sentence. It was the same thing she used to tell V when she moaned about not having enough time for their relationship. "I guess you are right. Maybe it is true that Mom always knows best. It's probably the reason why I was really glad to meet you before we left. V always says how you are like a true mother to her and all things considered I think it is the right thing to do." As Judy turned towards Mama Welles she was greeted by a puzzeled expression. "It is just that I wish to do things right. So before I ask her, I am here to get your permission as the closest thing to a parent she has. I know she doesn't have long but I know it's what I want - and I hope it was she wants as well. Will you give me your blessing to marry V?" Judy felt her head start to iradiate heat. She knew it did not mean anylonger what it meant years ago but considering the time that the two of them had left, she did not feel like wating for the right moment to pop the question. A warm smile spread over Mama Welles face and a glint of the earlier excitment found the way back into her face, before she grabbed Judy by the cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You do, Mija." The two women embraced one another and as Judy started walking with her to the apartment next door for the upcoming dinner she could feel a new spring in her step. Things finally started to look up again.

"This was nothing but torture~" V murred as she once more sat down on Jackies old couch with a disgrunteled look at Judy who was still standing at the door. "Aww, come on, it wasn't that bad. I mean, yes, I will always treasure the story of you sleepwalking into the bar and landing in a fight with the Valentinos over a bottle of Wine and definelty will make sure you wont forget it but apart from that, don't you feel closer to me, now that I know all those embarassing stories about you?" It was true, the last few hours were spend at Mama Welles Dinner table were she decided to tell Judy everything that had happened in the few months she lived under her roof... Eve-Ry-Thing. So many times V just wanted to melt away but it was true, she felt a deeper connection to Judy now - but she did not plan to let her know that. "Oh come on V, I promise I wont tease you to much. And who knows, maybe you earned a reward for being so brave tonight." As V had covered her face with her hands she did not notice that Judy had come closer to her - what she could not miss however was the feeling of weight on her hips as Judy decided to straddled her. As she put her hands away Judy's face was mere centimeteres from her own and the next thing she knew was that she enjoyed a deep kiss from her. It was like her worries were blown away again and the entire world shrank down to the size of this couch. V put her Hands on Judy's cheeks and started to explore her form again while they kissed - Judy's soft moans encouraging her to continue. As they broke the kiss Judy sat back up giving V the chance to unhook her overall and to pull her shirt up over her head. V sat up and started carassing her Partners breasts while slowy pushing her down in return. Judy had teased her all day, it was finally her time to take some control again. V stood up pushing Judy down and lifting up her legs to free her from her pants and underwear before she lowered Judy again onto the couch where she looked at V expectingly. V started undressing herself before she straddled Judy in return and started kissing her from her mouth downwards to her neck fondeling every nook and cranny of her Body that she could reach with her hands before finally focusing on her inner thighs. They have spend enough nights together that they started to understand what the other really liked in bed and V softly moved her fingers in rythim with Judy's hip movements while bombarding her upper body with kisses. Judy never stood a chance and a few minutes later she lay before V in a sweaty heap but with a very statisfied grin on her face. V tenderly rubbed her checks as Judy in turn took her hand pulling herself up towards V to kiss her once more, puhsing her down in return to work her way down towards V's snatch to return the favor. A few blissful minutes later the two lay in each others arms, as usal with Judy puffing on a cigarette. "So, any idea for a direction we wanna set out to tomorrow?" Judy snuggled up closer to V making sure she did not burn her by accident with her cigarette. "I sure do. I think after today I have a clear direction for me." V sheepishly grinned at Judy. "We are going to Oregon tomorrow!" Judy laughed softly. "Oh, they ain't got dirt on me. But sure, I would love for you to meet them."


	3. Salemn Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIth Night City in their back Judy and V make their way to Oregon to Visit Judy's Grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait this time. Work was a nightmare last week but I finaly have a week of vacation time - so I plan to put out at least two chapters this week. I hope you enjoy them <3 I also decided to drop the other languages except for certain words. I'll just denote if they switch it up - shouldn't matter to much, V got an Auto Translator anyways ;)

With a slight bump Judy's Van rolled over the street after hitting yet another pothole in the unmaintained street. It was truly weird for someone that had grown up in the city to see how abandoned everything just a few miles out had become. Of course it wasn't new to V as she had been to Atlanta before to try and escape Night City - to no aveil. She looked over to Judy in the drivers seat and could not help but smile a bit. With every hour of driving she seems to grow brighter and brighter as the two had finally done what she always had on her mind. Feeling V's gaze on her she slowed down a bit and looked at her. "Stop it, you know I gotta keep my eyes on you when you are staring at me like that. Don't wanna wreck the car Missy." V raised an eyebrow with a skeptical tone. "Missy? You Lady, keep your eyes on the road. Gazing at the beautiful views is the navigators privilage." Judy chuckled and turned up the radio a bit before once more focusing on the road and accelarating. "How long till we get to Salem?" V looked in the back where Judy's PC was set up and checked the map they had loaded on it. "Not much. We managed most of the road already. Want me to take over a bit?" "Hell to the no. I know how you drive and I wanna get there in one piece." V leaned back in her seat and sighed. Judy had a point. Since the heist she had gotten a few cars from different Fixers in NC and even got a special made Quadra but she also wrecked most of them and had to repair them alot. Resist and Disorder was blasting from the radio and Judy'S head was bopping with the rythm as V closed her eyes to get some rest before they got there.

Judy's soft hand on her cheek made V rouse from her slumber. "We are here V, time to get up sleepy head." Instead of opening her eyes V slung her arm around Judy's torse and pulled her into a hug as a suprise and grappled her into her seat. "You know what, I just found a nice hugable stuffed animal and I think I might rest here a bit more before waking up. You ok with that?" Judy giggled before knocking with her knuckles on V's forehead. "It's already late you gonk, don't wanna get to their house to late - bad enough that you insisted on suprising them with this visit, we shouldn't wake em up in the middle of the night aswell." "You got a point... as usual." V gave Judy a kiss before releasing her from the embrace and gettig up from her seat. It wasn't to late but the sun was already setting. V could not help but feel nervous as she contemplated what was about to happen. As Judy and herself had no parents this was the closed they had to 'meeting the parents of their partner' which was a big deal - at least to her. Judy on the other hand was extremly relaxed. Salem was still a City, but not nearly as big as NC and the Corpo Influence also wasn't so obnoxious. She held out her hand to V who grabed it in return and the pair started strolling down the street. "It's already way better here... but still I kinda don't wanna stay. How do you feel about going for a small village or something?" Judy chuckled as she imagined V as a Farmer. "Honestly, I always wanted to be a legend and be world famous... now I kinda wanna be your personal nobody..." She squeezed Judy's hand a bit tighter. "Can't do. To me you will never be a nobody. You will always be mi calabacita." She beamed at V and speed up a bit pulling her ahead. "You know... Evie and I had the same plan. Wanted to pack up and just leave the City behind, just the two of us. Don't gimme that sad look..." She had truned her face towards V who had a frown on her face. "I'm not telling you to make you feel bad about it. I think it is just the right thing to let you know so we can honor her memory by living life to it's fullest whereever it takes us. Don't get me wrong, I miss her alot... But if there is an Afterlife I bet she is smiling down on us now." V couldn't help but let her optimism roll over her. "Well, once I get to her I'll know I guess." It was a careless thought she let lose but immediatly bumped into Judy who had frozen in her place her eyes tearing up as she was confronted with her lovers demise again. V let go of Judy's hand and put her arms around her from behind wiping away the tears with her thumb. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Judy put her hands on V's arms and grabed them tightly. "It's just unfair. We just don't have enough time for anything really." "Just do it like I do and turn it around Jude. I was supposed to die in that dumpster, but fate has gifted me with a few months just to be able to spend them with you. If we haven't gotten years, we just have to life these months so much harder to make up for it. The only thing that matters is that I love you and that I can be with you... till the end." Judy squeezed around and put her head against V's shoulder enjoying the embrace. "Keep telling me that, you can help me with it. I love you, too, V. Now come one, let's hurry up."

The door bell rang a few minutes later when Judy pushed the buttong saying 'Álvarez'. Only a few more seconds before V would meet Judy's family and her heart hammered her up to her throat. It was incredible to her, how much more nerve wrecking this was considering she had just attacked Arasaka Tower by herself a few weeks back. The door opened and an old man looked out. "Supriiiiiise~" Judy yelled and hugged her grandfather with enthusiasm. "Judy! What a pleasent suprise. We werent expecting you, why did you not call? Oh it is good to see you!" He was speaking in very fast spanish and Judy replied in the same language. "Weeeeell, it wouldn't be much of a suprise if I had called, would it? Can we come in? I've got so many things to tell you!" The man looked at her in suprise a moment before looking past her and seeing V for the first time. "A friend of yours my dear? Of course, come on it." He let Judy pass and extended his hand towards V. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alejandro Álvarez. And this..." He pointed at the woman who just entered the entrance area from another room "... is my wife Rosa." We took the mans hand and shook it entering the house herself. "I'm V. Pleased to meet you." He looked at V in suprise and opened his mouth to say something but Judy interrupted him. "Don't try it. She wont tell." She laughed a bit and gave V a curious look before hugging her grandma. "How are you Judy? You are not in trouble again, are you?" She got a stern look that melted away into a smile again as she looked at V. "And who is that charming young Lady?" Judy's face reddened a bit as she strut over to V and put her hands on her shoulders to push her infront of herself. "Well, this is the reason we came here to be precise. This is V... my Girlfriend." V blushed again as she was presented like a prized posession and noded to Judy's grand parents and a wave of relief came over her as she saw the warm expressions on their faces. She was grabbed and pulled into a hug by Rosa and felt the warm hand of Alejandro on her Shoulder. "Well then, come to the sitting room. I will prepare some food and you can tell your grandpa how you two came to be here.

It was the early morning already when Judy and V finally fell into the guest bed. It was a bit of an exhausting story to tell, especially as the wounds were still very fresh but even when they learned that V was basically a mass murdering lunatic they still didn't seem to dislike her as they could see the effect she had on Judy. "So... what do you think calabacita? You like em?" V chuckled and grabed Judy's hand again and rolled over to look at her. "Well, they are lovely old people. And I see a lot of them in you now. So i guess I am bound to like em, ain't I? If your grandma temper or your grandpas love for detail would be a problem for me I doubt I would have fallen for the perfect mixture of them." She put her hand on Judy's cheek and just looked at her smiling. "But now I am exhausted and considering I slept half the trip here I can only imagine how you feel. Let's get some rest and we can spend some more time with them tomorrow." She gave Judy a kiss. "Good night my love." Judy started purring a bit. "Goodnight mi calabacita." And within minutes the pair was fast asleep. A few hours later V woke up again, Judy had crawled closer and closer in her sleep and the wetness on her shoulder told V that Judy had cried again. She decided to let her rest a bit longer and freshened up in the bathroom before heading downstairs. Rosa was nowhere to be seen but the noise from the garage told V that Alejandro was already up and working on something. She sneaked into the garage that turned out to be more like a workshop and watched Judy's grandpa working with some tools for a while. "Very spacious here. I guess your wife is of with the car?" The man looked up and frowned at her. "If only. No, she has to do the shopping on foot unfortunately. Our care got stolen by some hoodlums. But I guess the police will fix it sooner or later. How are you? Had a good nights sleep?" V got a bit closer and leaned against the table were Alejandro was working on. "Yeah, can't really have a bad night with Judy near me. She really is something special." Alejandro grunted approvingly and switched his tools around. "Gotta say, I am suprised to see my Judy with a merc. Especially one of your caliber. But then again, she always had a nose for picking out trouble makers. Just make sure she stays safe, ok?" "Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to her for as long as I can help it." They had ommited V's imminent death when they told their story the night before and V preferred it stay that way. While Alejandro was working she looked around the garage and noticed some tire tracks analyzing them with her kiroshis. "Since I have never been around here I'd like to explore the city a bit. Can you tell Judy she gets up? I don't want her to worry." Alejandro looked up and nodded shortly. "Will do. I guess you have a phone with you anyways. If she needs you, she will call you."

The morning air was fresh and V streched a bit before she pulled out her holo to make a phone call. The white haired woman looked at her sleepily and grumpily at the same time. "The hell do you want this early in the morning V. I thought you left the City." V grinned at Rogue, "aren't you getting a bit to old to party every night until morning?" She recoiled from the curses coming trough her phone. "I hope for you that you left the City for good, because you will get your ass kicked for that statement if I see you again. Now what do you want." "I need a contact in Salemn. Got anyone for me?" Rogues eyes started glowing red as she checked her data bases. "Sure... Whatever. Sending you the detes now. That choom is a bit secretive but tell him that the call is for the "Atlantis in 2017", he will help you." "Thanks Rogue, and good night." As a response she just got an annoyed look and the call ended. A new contact popped up labeled 'Redscorp' which V called immediatly. A well dressed with a face mask with a red scorpion answered. His expression was unreadable but his voice had a bit of curiousity in it. "I usually don't get called by strangers. Espacially not by outsiders. But then again, if a legend calls you it would be rude not to answer. So... V. How may I be of service?" It wasn't a big suprise to her. If this man truly was a fixer it was his job to know what happened elsewhere. And it proofed that even rogue can be mistake sometimes. Maybe that favor from 2017 can come in handy later on. "Got your contact info from Rogue. I am new to this city and could need some pointers. Looking for a car that got stolen a while ago. Should be a Thorton Mackinaw. Apparently taken by some 'hoodlums'. Any idea where I could go and look." The man leaned back and put his fingertips together. "Luckily for you there aren't many... 'hoodlums' in this City. Probably work of the piranhas gang. I'll ping you a location, check it out. Oh, and as you are at it, do me a favor. Check by these coords first. I'll leave you a chip there. Just slot it into their network and I even send you a few eddies." V sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to work, but I guess nothing comes for free in this world. "Sure. Thanks for the help." "No worries V... and welcome to Salem, hope you enjoy your stay."

Getting into the warehouse was just to easy. Unlike NC they didn't even have any cameras set up outside and only a few goons which she just passed without trouble. The warehouse itself was small and had about six more goons inside. It was like switch was turned on in her brain and V went from the happy go lucky gal to the stone cold killer NC hade made out of her. She drew her Katana and concentraed on her cyberdeck for a second before her Sandivistan kicked in. She burst forward and before the first two goons could do as much as turn around towards the sound of her footstepts the blade had neatly cut them in half. The next guy turned around towards the sound of meat falling to the floor just to be stabed in the chest drawing a last gargling breath before sinking to the ground. "What the fuck!" Another guy had seen his friends be slaughtered and grabed his gun as a knife came bolting towards him embedding itself firmly into his forehead. The last two tunred towards V as her Sandevistan finished it's work and with a battle shout she stormed forward dodging a shot by sliding over the ground cutting open the next guys chest. With a shocked face he tried to hold onto the innards spilling out from the wound in his stomach before he fell to the ground lifeless. A sharp pain took V back to reality as a bullet strafed her side. She could simply retaliate and kill the guy, but it was not part of her Plan. In one fell swoop she hit the gunhand of the young man slicing it in half and with a scream of pain he fell on his ass quite literally disarmed. V squated down and placed the tip of her blade between the legs of the crying man and took of her mask with the other. "Hey there. Names V. You wanna know why I did not kill you like the rest of your choombas?" The guy just stared at her in shock pressing his bleeding hand into his chest, barely clinging to his conciousness. "I just wanna make sure that you and your gangoons get something straight. If any of you fuckers as much as gets close to the Álvarezes again, I will kill each and every one of you, your entire families included. Got it?" The guy whimpered and nodded before V smacked him in the face with the handle of her sword, sheathing it afterwards. It was definetly no guarantee, but if her reputation had carried this far, they would at least think twice before going for Judy's family again. V looked around the warehouse until she finally found a PC to slot Redscorps shard into, uploading whatever deamon the fixer had prepared before she turned around and went for the Thorton that was parked in the Warehouse. It didn't take her much time to identify it as the right car - Alejandros handiwork was hard to miss. She ignited the engine and made her way back to Judy.

The tires squeeked as V came to a hold. She couldn't resist and honked a few times infront of the house until a very suprised Alejandro followed by Judy came out. "What... how?" He look bewildered but also kinda reliefed as V got out of his car. "Let's say I learned a few tricks in NC. Morning Jude." Alejandro hugged V while passing and got into his car to park it into the garage leaving V and Judy alone. "I honestly can't even sleep in without you going about and blowing something up, can I?" She had her hands on her waist and frowned at V before stepping ahead and hugging her tightly. "I knew you where up to something stupid when grandpa told you you wanted to explore the city." "Ouch" V grabbed Judy's arm as she pushed into the gunshot wound she recieved earlier. "What... damnit V. Upstairs, now!" V sighed and went into the house feeling Judy's stare on her. She took of her jacket and her top when they reached the guest room showing of the wound on her side that would add to her considerable amount of scars. "Always the same with you. You go out, nearly get yourself killed and here I am feeling helpless about the situation. Sit down, I'll get something to patch you up." It wasn't the first time that Judy had to stitch together what was left of V. A very memorable night at Lizzies came to mind consiting of a bottle of tquilla, RItas bat and V's head. We flinched as Judy took care of her wound smiling like a doofus to herself. "This aint funny V. We left NC to leave this shit behind not to get into trouble elsewhere, you know?" "Come on, was I not supposed to help family?" Judy looked up blushing. The fact that V acknowledge her grand parents as family made her remember her discussion with Mama Welles. She had not told V about it yet - the time to ask had not come up as the moment didn't feel right and she wanted it to be special - even considering the little time they had left. "Thanks V. I know you only ment well, sorry for losing it a bit." V cupped Judy's chin in her hand and lifted her up to pull her on her lap. She looked into her eyes and felt herself heat up with embaressement just from the thoughts she had about what she was about to do. "For you it's not V.... It's Valerie." She only gave her name to very special people and Judy clearly qualified as that. The reaction she got was just what she had hoped for. Judy's mouth fell open a bit, staring at V. As she had still her hand ond her chin, she pushed it up for her, closing Judy's mouth again before planting a kiss on it. Judy beamed at her. She did not say anything but V knew, now they were closer than ever before.


End file.
